If I Die Young
by Musical Fighter
Summary: [SongFic] "Everyone was happy that Naru and Lin were back... I stuck the CD into the machine and skipped to the fifth song with a smirk, grinned as Monk threw me the mic and I caught it, and smiled with a hum as the song started." [Keep going?]


If I Die Young…

Ghost Hunt: Mai + Naru

Everyone was happy that Naru and Lin were back but no one was more pleased then me. _Naru came back!_ I was ecstatic, _he actually came back!_ Though he still treated me the way he did before I confessed to him, we both ignored the slight blunder in my judgment. We were having a party to celebrate them coming back and completing the first case as a team.

I was still mad at Naru for saying what he did, but I puzzled through his doubts and came to the conclusion that they did make some sense his doubts but it was still uncalled for, him talking to me like that. I sighed, Monk had decided to rent a pretty good sized karaoke room, and Naru looked horrified as he walked into the room. I grinned, no one knew but I was a pretty good sing, I just always hid it, I didn't like to be teased.

"Come on Mai, you have to sing too," I faked a groan then whined. "But Monk!" He smirked thinking that he had caught me in an uncomfortable situation, he mocked me, "Now, Mai no complaining everybody else has to as well, besides both Yashu and I have both sang" now I really scowled I didn't wanna sing right now. I sighed in defeat, I really didn't want to do this, but I would. I stood, "Fine! But I get to pick the song," I turned to walk over to the discs, I was startled to see my latest CD on the shelf, I was a studio performer under the name _It's For The Dance_. "Cool! They actually have this one, that's awesome!" I stuck the CD into the machine and skipped to the fifth song with a smirk, grinned as Monk threw me the mic and I caught it, and smiled with a hum as the song started.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song"_

Monk looked awe-struck as he watched me sing, in English, I grinned mockingly at him and winked.

_Uh oh, uh oh_

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've  
Never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a  
Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

I took deep breathes at the end of every other line, smiling, this was more fun then I thought it would be, singing in front of others I mean.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls"

I ended the song softly, not wanting to break the spell I seemed to have put on Naru and the others. I smiled, satisfied that no one would ask me to sing again tonight I waved, sorry guys but I need to leave now. And I stepped out of the karaoke bar I heard a gunshot, and felt a sudden pain as I fainted with a scream.

AN: Tell me what you think. Should I keep going?


End file.
